


A Bad Day

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Gaslighting, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, No Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Suicide Threats, Swearing, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: It started as a bad day. And it only got worse.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	A Bad Day

It started as a bad day. And it only got worse. 

“Ro, tell me what’s wrong. Please?” 

“No. I don’t want to.” Roman had looked out the window to avoid making eye-contact with Patton. 

He didn’t need to look at Patton’s reflection to tell he was upset. 

“Roman, I _will_ sit here-” he gestured to the car park- “all day if I have to. Until you tell me what’s got you upset, we’re not moving.” 

It took twenty minutes of stiff silence until Patton drove, speeding angrily and leaving skid marks behind. “It’s nice to know you don’t give a fuck about me,” he growled. 

Usually, Roman would try to comfort Patton but today was not that day. 

“That’s the thing about depression.” Roman glared out the window and crossed his arms. “I don’t give a fuck about anything.” 

Patton slammed the brakes to avoid crashing into another car, his neck nearly snapping at how quickly he faced Roman. “Oh! Is that how it is?!” 

Roman curled into the door. 

Patton narrowed his eyes. “I see. So you don’t care about me at all. Wonderful to know, Roman. I’ll just go fucking _kill myself_ since no one cares about me! Since when did anyone care; never!” 

Roman’s seatbelt saved his life when Patton nearly crashed into a house’s fence. “What the fuck! Patton, if you’re going to drive like this, pull over!”

“DON’T TALK TO ME!” 

Roman’s mouth snapped shut, body tense. 

“I thought you didn’t give a fuck about me! Or are you so selfish that-”

“Patton, stop!” 

“NO!” Patton scowled. “How’d you like me to die, hm? Since you ‘don’t give a fuck about anything’.”

Roman’s eyes stung as he curled in on himself. “I don’t want you to die-” 

“Oh, sure. I guess you’ll tell everyone how terrible I am now.” Patton stopped the car in their driveway. “You’re always deadset on ruining things. I can see how you and Remus are related now.” 

Roman paused, ice washing over him. He choked on his words. 

“Get out,” Patton said. “Let me know when- or even fucking _if_ you want me to come home.” He drove off as soon as Roman was out the car. 

Later, when Patton came home, the man would burst in Roman’s room and cling to him. He’d sob apologies repeatedly, saying that he didn’t mean anything, it was one time, he’d never do it again.

Roman would accept the empty promises with a heavy heart, hugging Patton back. 

Roman never believed Patton.


End file.
